


Meet Your Soulmate

by EachPeachPearPlum



Series: Good Place AU [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Good Place (TV) Fusion, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Not a soulmate AU, good place au, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EachPeachPearPlum/pseuds/EachPeachPearPlum
Summary: "My soulmate," Peggy echoes flatly.She doesn’t believe in soulmates, never has and never will, but if the universe has decided there’s someone she’s supposed to be with, it will be Daniel, and they can spend their afterlives the way they did their lives. Together, blissfully happy, and figuring out whatever the hell it is about the Good Place that has the hairs on the back of Peggy’s neck standing on end.“Yes,” Tony answers, full to the brim with excitement. “Steve, he’s a great guy, I just know you’re going to love him.”Or: Following her death and subsequent arrival in the Good Place, Peggy is still grieving the husband she left behind, and has no interest whatsoever in meeting someone new. Even if he is her soulmate.
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Series: Good Place AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866559
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Peach’s TSB 2020 works, Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	Meet Your Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of my Good Place AU glimpses, written for TSB August flash bingo and posted late with the mods' permission. Enjoy x
> 
> **Title:** Meet Your Soulmate  
>  **Card Number:** 020  
>  **Square:** dark secret  
>  **Ship:** Peggy/Daniel, Peggy & Steve, emphatically not Steve/Peggy  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Warnings:** Good Place AU so all on-screen characters are dead, mourning for a partner who is still alive?  
>  **Summary:** Following her death and subsequent arrival in the Good Place, Peggy is still grieving the husband she left behind, and has no interest whatsoever in meeting someone new. Even if he is her soulmate.  
> 

The Architect certainly seems to be a perfectly normal, perfectly pleasant young man; older than Peggy’s current appearance, perhaps, but no more than half her actual age, the age she was when she died. He’s all smiles, all manners, and almost overwhelmingly enthusiastic about the neighbourhood he’s designed, going on and on and  _ on _ about how it’s his first time creating one, how much responsibility it was, how he hopes they’ll all be very happy here.

Margaret Elizabeth Carter spent almost five decades working for one intelligence agency or another, rising from the lowest rung on the ladder (a reflection upon the era and her gender, not her skill level) to co-founder and director of an agency so secret most people have never heard of it. She’s well-equipped to tell when something isn’t right, and this place,  _ the Good Place,  _ is a hell of a long way from right.

“And, of course,” Tony says brightly after showing her to the house that is to be hers for the rest of eternity, “there’s your soulmate to think about. He should be arriving shortly.”

“My soulmate,” Peggy echoes flatly, unwilling to give away anything. She doesn’t trust Tony as far as her bed-bound, dementia-ridden, pre-death self could have thrown him, and she refuses to let him know how sceptical she is. And, beneath that scepticism, a tiny spark of hope.

Daniel.

She misses him. She doesn’t know how long it is since she last saw him, or their children or grandchildren or anyone else - death, it seems, has restored her ability to recall her lifetime, but has done nothing to fill the blank spaces in her later years - but she misses him like she’d miss her lungs, a hollow, all-consuming ache behind her ribs.

She doesn’t believe in soulmates, never has and never will, but if the universe has decided there’s someone she’s supposed to be with, it will be him, and they can spend their afterlives the way they did their lives. Together, blissfully happy, and figuring out whatever the hell it is about the Good Place that has the hairs on the back of Peggy’s neck standing on end.

“Yes,” Tony answers, full to the brim with excitement. “Steve, he’s a great guy, I just know you’re going to  _ love  _ him.”

_ No _ , Peggy thinks, and for the first time in decades it takes actual effort to keep a pleasant, polite,  _ neutral _ smile on her face. As far as she’s concerned, the fact that she’s dead is utterly inconsequential; Daniel Sousa is her husband, the love of her life, and she wants nothing to do with this Steve, however great Tony claims he is.

“Wonderful,” she says, pleased by the perfect steadiness of her voice. “I look forward to meeting him.”

X

Steve is tall, blond, muscular, and - objectively speaking - very handsome. He’s also nowhere near as good at maintaining a neutral expression as she is; his face when Tony introduces her as his soulmate is all it takes to confirm that they’re on the same page about this.

“There’s been some kind mistake,” he tells her as soon as Tony leaves them alone together. He sounds immensely apologetic about it. “There’s- I’m sure you’re lovely, Peggy, and you’re certainly very beautiful, but I’m- Well, I’m gay.” 

He’s so earnest, so forthright, and so incredibly genuine that Peggy doesn’t question her response for so much as a second.

“I’ve been happily married for long enough to get more than one card from the queen,” she replies, running her thumb over the empty place on her ring-finger. “There’s something decidedly fishy going on here, and until we work out what it is, I think perhaps we’d be better off keeping that information between ourselves, wouldn’t you agree?”


End file.
